ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Sengoku
A powerful sword wielding Ultra who follows the way of 'Space Bushido', which entails travelling the universe to fight monsters, invaders and challenge other to sword duels. Appearance A red Ultra with a mustache. His body is mostly red, save for the silver line that points down on his waist and back, and the seven like protector armor, that runs down his shoulders and thighs. His crest splits into V shaped similar to a kabuto beetle's horns and he sports a color timer of a blue circle in a diamond shaped diamond. Personality Sengoku can best be described as stiff, and obsessed with training and honor. He is ready to meet any and every challenge to his honor and has an old fashion way of speaking. Even though he speaks English, he still uses Japanese honorifics in his speech. Despite the numerous times he said he would commit seppuku he never actually did it. History Profile and Features * Transformation Item: Sengoku Wazikashi- a short/dagger like sword. The blade is actually crystal and can be used as a blade. * Time Limit: None, however if he is 'honor bound' to never go over three minutes on Earth until he completes his 'duty'. * Brawn: TBA * Likes: Kendo, training, tea ceremonies meditation * Dislikes: Modern things, and gimmicks such as cards, capsules and dolls (sorry 'action figures'), foxes (don't ask, he won't explain). * Body Features: ** Color Timer ** Eyes: ** UItra Armor: ** Protectors: * Items: ** Sengoku Bracelet: His sword and sheath are stored in this form. When he throws away his sheath it transforms back into his bracelet. *** Sengoku Sword: A katana, is said to be indestructible, being made from powerful metals and polymers created through ancient Ultra smithing techniques. *** Sword Sheath: Made of a black material, Sengoku can use it to block some of the most powerful energy attacks and physical strikes. Somehow it is able to stick to the side of his waist unless he removes it. ** Ultra Kimono: A red kimono he often wears. When in battle he throw it off like a cape. No on is really sure where it goes... Techniques Cutting/Sword Techniques * Space Kendo: Sword combat similar to Kendo. ** Helm Strike: A simple downward strike to the crown. ** Side Strike: A simple sideways strike. * 'Space' Iado: Striking techniques for when drawing one's sword. * 'Sword Pressure': Sengoku can charge his sword to emit energy to strike his foe from the distance. This is noted when the sword blade glows blue. ** 'Open Air Slash': An arc of energy from his sword swing, can either main or kill a monster in one hit. ** 'Strike Needle': Sengoku points his sword as his foe, firing a barrage of needle like energy bullets at them. ** 'Needle Punishment': When surrounded by foes, he can slam his blade into the ground to release a pulse of energy that fires needle like energy bullets in all directions. ** 'Final Strike': Sengoku charges his blade and slashes them, either vertically or horizontally, causing them to explode. ** 'Light Speed Slash': Sengoku stabs the ground with his sword, generating a tunnel of light between him and his opponent. He goes into an attack position and seems to teleport appearing at the end of the tunnel. At which point one of two things will happen, either; all the energy of the tunnel is absorbed into the sword and transmitted into the enemy's body, or a more powerful Open Air Slash is used. The first version cleanses an enemy of dark energies, the latter just destroys them. * 'Hissatsu': Powerful attacks with his sword that can destroy a monster in one hit. ** Heavenly Punishment: Calls down lightning in a line by pointing the sword to the sky and then stabbing it in the ground. ** Dragon Wrath: Raised the sword and forms a large fireball at the tip, and then throws it at the enemy ** Lunar Strike: Draws a circle with his sword and fires an Open Air Slash through it, enhancing its power. The longer the circle is drawn, the stronger the attack. Physical Techniques * Space Jiu-Jitsu: Sengoku is skilled in this art of grappling, and can easily block, counter and toss and opponent. ** Shoulder/Arm Locks: His shoulder lock can dislocate shoulders, in fact...he does this a lot... ** Head Lock: His head lock is said to inescapable. Granted that's probably because his opponents normally pass out or have their necks broken before then. ** Throws: Sengoku's various often come out of counters. ESP Techniques * Ultra Barrier * Ultra See Through: His eyes flash as he sees beyond the visible spectrum, through walls and illusions. * Pending Beam Attacks * Sengoku Shot: An L style beam, can destroy a monster in one hit. * Sengoku Star (yeah it's a ninja reference in a samurai themed character, maybe Cdr was right with the Weeb name...): A typically arc shaped energy bullet. The name comes from how he spams them. There is a version where they fires them all at once from the Specium Ray position. TBA Trivia * Created at the suggestion of Cdr and Z. * Sengoku's crest, and Protector armor on his shoulders and thighs are based on ancient Samurai armor. Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:Work in Progress